1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image display panel constituted of a plurality of pixels including a first sub-pixel that displays red, a second sub-pixel that displays green, and a third sub-pixel that displays blue, for example, a luminance difference (value (also called as brightness) difference) among pixels within one frame may be increased in some cases to clearly display an image. When there is a bright portion in part of an image that is dark as a whole, for example, the luminance difference between the bright portion and a dark portion can be increased by increasing the luminance difference between the pixels in a screen, and a dynamic range is widened, which improves contrast of the image.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-158401 discloses a technique of increasing a luminance difference among pixels in a screen by adjusting a gamma curve used for gamma conversion of an input signal.
However, even though the gamma curve is adjusted, a maximum value and a minimum value of the brightness (luminance) of each pixel are not changed. Thus, even though the gamma curve is adjusted, there is a possibility that a sufficient dynamic range cannot be obtained and the contrast is not improved enough.
To solve the above problem, the present invention provides a display device and an electronic apparatus for appropriately improving the contrast of the image.